Something Unexpected About Our Favourite Ghost
by Toyoko
Summary: Ever been tired, hungry and in need of rest? The Box Ghost totally understands that feeling.


SOMETHING UNEXPECTED ABOUT OUR FAVOURITE GHOST

**I've been thinking about this for a while and I finally wrote it at school. I wanted it to be amusing, out of this world and a little funny. Its up to you guys to tell me what you think, whether it was good or not. Thanks to Twisted Creampuff who encouraged me to write it and Saga who also encouraged me to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

The Box Ghost (known as Bob to his more acquainted peers) drew himself home half flying, half dragging his feet behind him. His day, like everyday before, had been tiring and fruitless: filled with making a mockery of himself and letting Phantom suck him into the thermos 2, 3 times a day. He rubbed his rump as he recalled falling into a whole pit filled with spikes at around noon, the 2nd time since day that he had been pulled into the Fenton Thermos.

"Blasted kid and his idiotic thermos," he muttered as he slipped his time card into the slot. It beeped and he let out a loud sigh. Now, he had the weekend off. He managed to make it to his car and start it up. The small car made its 2 yards before breaking down…completely. For a second, Bob look surprised at the pieces of his car scattered around him.

"Can anything else go wrong with today?" He yelled to no one in particular. He had said it and couldn't take it back. Being the line that always makes things worse, his seat feel to pieces: bolts, screws etc and his belly let out a rumble that could have caused a massive earthquake.

"Great, just great."

**AN HOUR LATER**

An hour later found Bob heaving and panting at his doorstep. He fished for his keys in his pocket and his hand went straight through a hole. His keys were lost. He grumbled again and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer.

"Annette! Annette! Open the door!" He shouted to his wife. No answer. He grumbled some more colourful words and prepared to shout again. Then he remembered that Annette and the kids had to stay a bit longer at school for some planning of a ball for sometime soon. He sat on the step and began his wait.

**2 HOURS LATER**

2 hours later, Annette finally arrived with Box Jr. , Lunch Kelly and Lady Ghost (their children) in the family station wagon. Bob was still sitting on the steps in a fowl mood and his joints stiff.

"Oh Boxy! How long have you been out here? Where are your keys?" Annette asked.

"Hi daddy!" All 3 of his children chorused.

"Listen to me Mrs. Lunch Lady Box Ghost! I've been captured by that imbecile Danny Fenton aka Phantom who thinks he can live a double life without anyone knowing, 4 times today! Four friggin times! Count them! Un, deux, trios, quatre!" He yelled, holding up his fingers to show 4 times.

"Language Boxy," Annette said. The kids looked up at their father with their hands over their slightly opened mouths.

"Daddy just said a bad word," Box Jr said. Bob ignored his son and turned to his wife.

"Is that all dear?" She asked.

"NO! I'm exhausted, my car broke down, I'm hungrier than a dragon, I had to walk all the way home then sit and wait for you and the kids to get home because I've lost my keys!!" He yelled. The children cowered behind their mother's legs and stared wide-eyes at their father.

"That's nice dear, now let's get inside so I can fix you a nice plate of meat."

"Meat! Again! Ewww!" Lady Ghost exclaimed.

"YOU WILL EAT MEAT!!" Annette shouted, her angry side showing. Lady Ghost began crying and gave in to her mother. Annette smiled nicely and finally opened the door. Bob got up with great difficulty and made it through the door and up the stairs.

Bob settled into the tub filled with hot water that made his tired limbs feel at ease. He let out a sigh and laid his head back on the tub. In 10 minutes he would have finished his bath and would attack the meat buffet he could smell drifting up from the kitchen downstairs. He squeezed some of the bubble bath into the tub and splashed it about. Very soon, the bath was so bubbly that he could barely be seen. He closed his eyes and hummed a tune. His tune was soon drowned by the screams of children. He opened his eyes, anger returning. He prepared to step out of the tub when…THUD! Something heavy and loud landed on his stomach. Shrieks were heard of children and then 2 more thuds. It was the children wanting to enjoy the bubble bath. Bob was in so much pain that he couldn't utter a word. He just eased himself out of the water and tried to walk out.

"Oh! Hi Daddy! Don't you wanna join us?" Box Jr, first child and only boy, asked. Bob stopped, turned to them at an angle and nodded no, then he continued out of the bathroom. The 3 children shrugged and carried on their shrieks and water splashing.

As Bob used his towel to dry himself, he mumbled. He mumbled about everything, he was just not having a good day. He sat on the bed and pulled on his clothes, his tummy rumbling louder. He slipped his feet on his shoes, licked his lips then rubbed his tummy as he made his way downstairs, the aroma of the food killing him. His mind was solely on food as he made his way downstairs in a hurry. There was a squeak then there was a crash, then a roll which ended up with the Box Ghost in an awkward position at the bottom of the staircase.

"Whose rubber ducky is that?" He asked, trying to hold onto his anger for the sake of his children. The three children stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at their father.

"Uh oh," Box Jr. said as he looked at Lunch Kelly.

"Someone's in big trouble," Lady Ghost said as she also looked at Lunch Kelly. Lunch Kelly's eyes were wide with fear and she trembled as she thought of what was the right thing to do.

"Whose toy is it?" Bob asked again, this time more shouting.

"Mine, daddy," Lunch Kelly stepped onto the steps and confessed. Her other two siblings shook their heads, feeling sorry for her.

"ANNETTE! DEAL WITH LUNCH KELLY BOX GHOST!" Bob shouted to his wife as he tried to correct his position. Annette walked out of the kitchen and bumped into her husband in an awkward position on the floor. She stopped and looked at her husband then at Lunch Kelly. She showed her disapproval to her child by shaking her head. Kelly held her head down and started sniffling. Annette bent down and helped to correct Bob's position.

"Thank you Annette," he kissed her as he stood up. She smiled in return.

"Now, everybody head to the dining room so that we can eat," she said to her children. They ran down the steps leaving Kelly behind to drag her feet behind her and into the dining room. Everyone sat at the table, said their grace and then dug into the food. Bob was almost mad with happiness and hunger as he looked at his plate that was overflowing with meat. He licked his lips and poised his knife and fork over his food.

"No! That's my meat!" Lady Ghost said as she tugged on a piece of meat that Box Jr. also held.

"I thought you didn't like meat!" Box Jr. said as he tugged at it.

"But it's my meat!" Lady Ghost said and she tugged again. Bob decided to ignore them and eat his food, but as he took his eyes off his children, they lost hold of the piece of meat and it went flying, flying, flying until…SPLAT! The three children opened their mouths as they stared while Annette's temper was slowly boiling. As for Bob, no one could tell what his expression was as they couldn't see his face under the meat.

"We're…sorry," Box Jr. said, knowing it was expected.

"YOUR FATHER IS TRYING TO EAT! HE HAS HAD AN AWFUL DAY! WHY CAN'T YOU CHILDREN BEHAVE YOURSELVES?" Annette flared up. The children panicked and their food went flying all over the place. The Box Ghost stood up, pushed his chair back and left the room. As he climbed up the stairs, tears ran down his cheeks. He had had a horrible day and thought that at home everything would be great, but now, he was going to bed hungry. He closed the door to his and Annette's room to the sound of screaming and yelling downstairs.

**I don't know if I'll ever do anything like this again or how many people will review, but those of you who are reading this right now, please review! Remember flames are welcome. **


End file.
